MIS AVENTURAS EN LA MANSIÓN ALSS
by Nerckka Andrew
Summary: Ser agente en la mansión ALSS es un trabajo arduo y disciplinado, dirigidas por nuestras moderadoras y vigiladas por la tía abuela (Ya no les digo nada). Pero siempre hay días para la diversión dónde nos podemos escapar de ellas o simplemente aprovecharnos de las tradiciones de los días de fiesta. Para eso dejaré está sección, he iré agregando los retos ALSS en los que participo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bajo el muérdago** **(Por Nerckka Andrew)**

 **Navidad ALSS 2016**

¿George cómo van los preparativos?

Todo bien Sra. Elroy, las chicas están arreglando todo bajo la supervisión de Luisy y los chicos ya tienen los trajes navideños que usted pidió a William – Dice George intentando esconder el delicado paquete que le encargó Luisy – si me disculpa Sra. Elroy

Un momento George necesito que subas este jarrón al salón del baile, luce mucho y le quedará perfecto una de las flores de pascua que encargué, toma y ten cuidado. ¿Pero qué tienes ahí?

Es un encargo de Luisy… ya sabe los adornos que faltan, este año hay nuevas integrantes y las tradiciones no pueden faltar…

¿Tradiciones? Si es lo que estoy pensando será mejor que me entregues el muérdago George, este año seré yo quien lo coloque, no quiero ver alborotada la mansión tan pronto, ya verás les costará este año encontrarlo, así que yo me hago cargo de este "adorno" entendido…

Si Sra. Elroy, como usted diga, iré a dejar esto y a ver como va todo.

En otro lugar de la mansión, las nuevas del integrantes están espiando a Luisy, ya que por las lovers más veteranas se han enterado que pueden besar al jefecito si "casualmente" se encuentran bajo el muérdago, ellas han leído en las crónicas navideñas de la cabaña todas las historias y por los que han leído unas cuantas han repetido besitos con Albert bajo el muérdago… Claro que Mayra, Blackcat, Luisy, Janik, Que Viva Candy y unas cuantas más siempre logran estar bajo la preciada planta junto al jefe ¿Será alguna de ellas (y por que no todas) las privilegiadas de logar este sueño con su querido Albert?

Nerckka no puedo creer que lleves ya más de dos años en la mansión y aún no hayas venido a la fiesta de Navidad en la mansión.

Idoia, es que siempre tengo turno de noche en estas fechas, pero como el 25 es Domingo y tengo libre este año me dije ¡no me lo pierdo por nada del mundo.

Creo que somos afortunadas ahora tenemos que ver disimuladamente a Luisy, según las crónicas es ella la encargada de colocar el muérdago ¿tu la has visto Carolina?

No Tania, aún no, desde que nos dejó aquí preparando la mesa.

Creo que deberíamos buscarla ¿Qué crees Nerckka?

Que si la espiamos sería más seguro, por que ya debe estar buscando un lugar para colgarlo, vamos.

Y así se fueron a recorrer la mansión buscando casi con lupa por todas las jambas de las puertas y entre las luces y por todo lugar elevado para colgar tan preciado tesoro… En la cocina, el pobre de George ahora estaba un poco cohibido dándole una explicación a Luisy sobre el muérdago, no por que le fuese a decir algo, si no que más bien por que tenían un plan para que no encontraran tan fácilmente la planta, además habían frustrado ya el plan de Mayra un GPS dentro del ramo, le extrañó a George ver una bolita de un color diferente más oscuro y cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que era, la dependienta de la floristería no tuvo ningún reparo en decir que se lo pidió Mayra a cambio de terminar primero su fic favorito, pero que no sabía lo que era. Él llamó a Luisy para informarle y que se tardaría un poco más por qué iría a comprar otro ramo en la Plaza central por seguridad.

¿Cómo que la tía abuela se quedó con el muérdago? ¿No le has dicho que este año iba a ser diferente?

No me dio tiempo, puede que sea mejor… este año si acorralan a los chicos, bueno a William nosotros estaremos libres de todo.

Puedes que tengas razón y no nos culpen de poner todo fácil.

Iré a dejar este jarrón y veré como van las nuevas Lovers.

La tía abuela luego de ver al jarrón en su sitio, estaba cerrando con llave el salón de baile… ahora nadie entraría ahí hasta la después de la cena, eso era lo mejor y no oír a esas niñas gritar cuando encontraban a William bajo el muérdago. (La verdad que no solo William, aunque todas quisieran un beso con él más de una no perdería la oportunidad de robarle uno a cualquiera de sus guapos sobrinos)

¡Mira Caro ahí va la tía abuela! Deberíamos preguntarle por Luisy, ella no sospechará.

Yo no voy Nerckka, ve tú que la conoces más.

¡Yo no! Yo fui la de la idea ¿Tania nos harías el favor?

A mi me da vergüenza, por que no va Idoia a ella la tía abuela la verá más formal.

¡Tania a mi también me da vergüenza! Pero está bien iré yo, espero no quedarme trabada o tartamudear con ella, me impone mucho, crucen los dedos chicas – Ante la admiración de sus amigas que ya la tenían como una heroína, avanzó con timidez hacia la matriarca, seguida de sus compañeras-

¿Buenas tardes tía abuela, necesita ayuda? Nosotras ya hemos terminado lo que nos encargó Luisy y cómo no sabemos dónde de está, podríamos ayudarle a usted.

Gracias Idoia, pero ya terminé y creo que Luisy estaba en la cocina seguro que ahí la encontrarán, y gracias yo ahora me iré a descansar para estar preparada para la cena.

Gracias tía abuela, que descanse.

Nada más verse solas las chicas se van directo a la cocina a ver a Luisy para ver si descubren algo.

Hola Luisy, ya hemos terminado queda algo más o podemos dar una vuelta

Hola chicas, ya no queda nada y dentro de pocas horas llegarán los demás invitados, pueden ir a la habitación de arriba donde están las demás preparando nuestros trajes, ya han trabajado mucho y aún les quedan muchas sorpresas y de paso le dicen a Mayra que este año no será la primera, ella entenderá.

Gracias Luisy – dijeron todas juntas y se fueron sin perder el tiempo.

Se ve muy relajada – dijo Idoia

Ya lleva años aquí así que ya sabrá disimular bien - replicó Carolina

¿Y han visto a Albert? Pensé que iba a estar por aquí cerca - Habló con tristeza Tania

Según le oí decir a Luisy está en el corporativo y vendrá más tarde, pero que tiene una sorpresa junto con los otros chicos… Algo de unos trajes

¡Y cuando escuchaste eso Nerckka! ¡Unos trajes nuevos! Ya quiero ver a Albert ¿Te lo imaginas de santa? Yo me siento en sus piernas para pedir mi regalo ¡Un beso suyo!

Jajajajajaja Carolina ¡qué ocurrencias la tuya! Lo oí ayer creo ya no me acuerdo. Vamos a ver a las chicas, tenemos que dejar el recado.

Estaban tan ensimismadas que no escucharon que a no lejos de ahí unos cuantos hombres (guapos y muy dotados) estaban intentando abrir una puerta.

¿Pero a quien se le ocurriría cerrar esta puerta?

Tranquilo tío, ya llamé a George y vendrá con la llave.

Es que le dije que nos vestiríamos aquí, que tuviese todo preparado era el lugar más discreto y nadie nos buscaría aquí… Ahora si las chicas nos ven ¡Con lo traviesas que son! Se quedarán sin sorpresa

Bueno tío si nos encuentran en estas fachas si que se llevarán una sorpresa jajajajaja

Muy gracioso Archie, aquí está George.

William, no lo entiendo estuve aquí y no cerré con la llave, es que tampoco las tenia.

Bueno, ya está vamos a vestirnos y esta vez esas traviesas les costará adivinar quien es quien – dijo Albert con una hermosa sonrisa.

Estás muy seguro tío… mejor será que nos cambiemos.

En otro lugar de la mansión

Chicas ya estamos aquí.

¡Qué bonito! ¿Cuál es el mío?

El que quieras carolina, cada una puede escoger el que más le guste.

¡De verdad!

Si, y en ese armario hay más, ven a verlos

Mayra antes que te vayas con Caro y me olvide, ha dicho Luisy que este año no serás la primera.

¿Qué yo, qué? ¿Primera de qué, Nerckka?

No lo sé, dijo que tú entenderías

Pues ya le preguntaré, vamos, y elijan el que les guste le ponen su nombre y lo llevan a donde están los otros preparados, así no hay confusiones – No tardaron mucho en elegir y dejar todo preparado-

Tengo hambre, Criss puedes ir por unas galletas y de paso…- termina guiñándole un ojo

Nosotras te acompañamos ¿Verdad Chicas?

Si, además tendrán sed y les traemos unos refrescos.

Entonces las cuatro te acompañamos.

Gracias chicas.

De vuelta ya con las bandejas, escucharon unas risas en el salón del baile… Criss ya acostumbrada a las fiestas y costumbres de la mansión, sabia que a esa hora era extraño que hubiese gente así que se acercó para escuchar mejor.

Mi güero está aquí…

¡Albert!

¡Albert! de verdad Criss!

Shiiii más bajo, que quiero saber que traman parece que están todos los Andrew

Nos dejas ver por la cerradura

Pero en silencio y de una en una… Nerckka empieza tú pero con cuidado que la…

Pero el anuncio llegó tarde, la puerta estaba mal cerrada y entre en entusiasmo de las chicas y la desesperación de Carolina por ver, empujó a todas y se abrió la puerta con tal estrépito que prácticamente saltaron todas dentro de la habitación y como llevaban las bandejas de galletas y turrones todo rodó por el salón… los chicos asustados y con sus trajes a medio de vestir (bueno aclararemos que estaban con sus pantalones, pero con las chaquetas sin abrochar…) fueron a ayudar a las chicas, eso fue lo difícil ya que con todo el lo que cayó al suelo no era fácil ponerse de pie.

Idoia, Tania y Nerckka miraban a Carolina que con su cabeza baja estaba roja de vergüenza, y ellas estaban no estaban menos, pero por haber sido descubiertas en su travesura. Criss salió como pudo en ayuda de todas.

Verás íbamos a cerrar esta puerta y nos tropezamos con estás bandejas.

No pasa nada, están todas bien – dice con una sonrisa que las derritió a todas-

Si todas bien jefe, si podemos ayudarlo en algo

Gracias Criss, pero creo que entre todos recogeremos esto antes de que venga la tía.

Claro, chicas

Había turones y galletas por todas partes ¡Nadie sabía como unas bandejas podrían haber ensuciado tanto! Tenían que darse prisa ya que con el ruido de las bandejas no tardarían en venir. Y eso fue lo que sucedió antes de lo que imaginaron, la tía abuela, George, Mayra y las demás chicas.

¿Qué a pasado aquí y quien a abierto esta puerta?

Ante la voz molesta de la tía abuela Nerckka dio un paso atrás con tan mala suerte que pisó un trozo de turrón y se fue de espaldas, Albert al verla corrió para sostenerla ya que iba a caer justo en la chimenea, y ambos cayeron al suelo… a Nerckka se le subieron los colores al notar que estaba de espaldas sobre el pecho descubierto de su Príncipe y sólo atinó a decir un entre cortado gracias. Pero no todo acabó así ya que mientras ocurría esto se oyó una exclamación desde la puerta.

¡El muérdago!

¿Qué? – dijeron todas a una, dirigiéndose que Luisy

Qué el muérdago está sobre la chimenea ¿Tía abuela, como se le ha ocurrido ponerlo ahí? ¡Debe de ser en un lugar alto, así nadie pude estar bajo él!

¡Pues parece que si encontraron el modo de tener el muérdago sobre sus cabezas!

Nerckka estaba sin habla... si estar así con su Príncipe ya le parecía un sueño no podía pensar que sería un beso suyo… Albert le hizo giñó y le dijo

Habrá que cumplir con las tradiciones, si me permite

Nerckka ya no supo más… se quedó en las nubes después del beso de Albert delante de todo el grupo, luego la ayudó a levantarse.

¡Quiero ver todo limpio en treinta minutos!

Si tía, yo mismo me encargaré no se preocupe –

Y haz el favor de abrocharte esa chaqueta, y tú Luisy pon el muérdago en un lugar apropiado.

Si tía abuela.

Entre todos terminaron de limpiar y dejar todo apunto, luego se fueron a la cocina por unos refrescos y ya con el tiempo casi justo para arreglarse.

La fiesta fue maravillosa pero Nerckka estaba aún en las nubes… bueno y no sólo ella, muchas de las chicas que también tuvieron su encuentro bajo el muérdago y no sólo con Albert. Ya que la traviesa de Luisy después de que la tía abuela se fue a dormir, fue cambiando con George el muérdago después de cada beso….

Fin.

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo mi reto fic navideño, espero que por lo menos se rían un poco. Un beso a todas y ¡Feliz Navidad!


	2. Chapter 2

**RETO CITA A CIEGAS ALSS**

 **SAN VALENTÍN: UNA CITA ESPECIAL**

Por Nerckka Andrew

Todo era alboroto en la mansión ALSS, ya habían sido nombradas las seis favorecidas de la tómbola para la gran celebración de san Valentín (aunque ellas aún no sabían con qué galán irían a celebrar ese día) todas las felicitaban y ellas estaban muy nerviosa aún faltaban días para para el 14 y ahora tenían que prepararse para pasar un día entero con el galán asignado.

¿Cómo irás vestida Nerckka?

Mayra aún no lo sé, cuando me llegue la invitación sabré a qué atenerme.

Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes, me avisas y vamos a ver en el guarda ropa de la mansión.

¡De verdad! ¿podemos hacer eso?

Por su puesto, además entra dentro de las normas. Puedes usar lo que necesites si quieres, y más aún para la cena de ese día. Ven vamos a buscar nuestros trajes que sino no va a quedar ninguno para la gala de san Valentín. Por lo menos vamos a reservar los de ustedes seis que son las que deben lucir ese día.

Mayra siempre preocupándote de todas, gracias. ¡Janik, carolina, Sandy, Scarlett, Tania, nos llama Mayra!

Al día siguiente, sobre el medio día llego al departamento de Nerckka una curiosa carta:

Señorita Nerckka Andrew.

Le informo que nuestra cita se llevará a cabo el día 14, a las 9:30 será enviada la limusina a su casa para recogerla. Lleve ropa cómoda (el resto que necesite le será entregada en su momento) y esté preparada para una escapada de relax, mimos y diversión. Espero que le guste la opción que escogí para disfrutar con usted este día.

Un cordial salido "A"

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando una llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos… era una llamada en grupo de sus otras cinco compañeras, a todas les ha llegado una carta pero no era una circular, por lo visto cada galán la escribió a su lovers, así que des seguro que cada cita será diferente. Así Nerckka esperó ese día con gran entusiasmo, no quería ponerse nerviosa pero era inevitable y más aún la noche anterior. Prácticamente se obligó a dormir ¡sólo faltaba que llegara el día y ella estuviese con unas ojeras de espanto!

Por la mañana releyó su carta nuevamente… "ropa cómoda" ¿A dónde iría? ¿ropa cómoda pero para qué circunstancia? Afortunadamente eso ya lo había hablado con Mayra (en eso de asesorar a sus amigas en estas ocasiones especiales era única y especial ¡le debía tanto!)

A las 9:30 en punto llegó la lujosa limusina a su casa… los vecinos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que quien subía en esa maravilla, eso era lógico ya que nadie sabía que trabajaba como agente especial del mismísimo William Albert Andrew… Pero al subirse al lujoso auto se llevó una enorme decepción, pues no había nadie… ¡qué manera de jugar con sus nervios! Y más con lo que le había dicho ahora el chófer…

Buenos días señorita, por indicaciones del señor debe vendarse los ojos durante el viaje.

Hola Edwards, con los nervios que tengo… quería distraerme mirando el paisaje pero veo que tampoco puedo.

No debe de estar nerviosa, va a disfrutar mucho de este día… conozco el itinerario y le va a gustar. Y esa venda no durará mucho.

Gracias Edwards, y sabes quien es mi galán.

Por supuesto señorita, pero no estoy autorizado a nombrarlo, ya sabe las normas.

Bien, entiendo. Vámonos ya, que quien quiera que sea, no lo quiero hacer esperar.

El vehículo avanzó silencioso y por la forma que conducía Edwards parecía que se alejaba de la ciudad (o bien podía estar dando vueltas en circulo para despistarla… ¡Cuánto misterio para una cita a ciegas!) ya no estaba nerviosa ahora era una ansiedad la que sentía… en ese momento pensaba que si no era Albert quien la esperaba ( aunque obvio que no iba a ser lo mismo) ya no le importaba tanto, ya que aunque todos los chicos sabían que cada Lovers suspiraba por su tío, ellos habían participado en esto para regalarle un día especial a una de las chicas y eso era de agradecer. ¡si hasta George se unió al grupo de galanes! En eso estaba pensando cuando Edwards la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ya hemos llegado señorita, aun no se quite la venda, ya se lo dirán.

Está bien, pero ayúdame a bajar.

Ya señorita… venga por aquí

Sin más Edwards se calló y unas suaves manos guiaron a Nerckka hacia la acera. Ella notó que ya no era el chófer quien la guiaba, el agradable perfume de aquel hombre la hizo estremecer y su toque delicado, ya la estaba dejando por las nubes… el se puso a espaldas de ella para retirarle la venda de sus ojos ¡por fin! ¡por fin podría ver a su galán! (su galán por un día, pero su galán al fin y al cabo!) lentamente él la giró y la enorme sonrisa de ambos dio a entender que estaban a gusto con lo que la suerte les asignó. Nerckka de un salto saltó a los brazos de su galán y le dijo.

¡Archie! ¡qué alegría que seas tú! Tenía un miedo horrible de que me tocara García

Jajajajaja ¡De verdad! Creí que te ibas a desilusionar de no ver a mi tío en mi lugar. Y García está con Mayra preparando los castigos

Cómo crees, desilusionarme no ¡estoy encantada! Ya es un enorme premio pasar un día con cualquiera de ustedes. Pero… ¿Castigos? ¿De que castigos hablas?

La que no puede asistir a su cita, tendrá un castigo, pero no creo que falte ninguna y García nuevamente se quedará sin su cita.

No lo sabía, pero me alegro estar aquí. (Nerckka tomo del brazo a Archie mientras él la dirigía hacia un enorme hotel de cinco estrellas)

Este lugar es uno de los favoritos de la tía abuela… pero como no está le he pedido a tío pasar el día aquí disfrutando del paisaje y de un día lleno de sensaciones nuevas… ya verás. Preparada para un día de Spa… piscina termal con chorros, masajes de choco-terapia, saunas… un día especial para que tú y yo desconectemos de las ordenes de mi tío… últimamente con el nuevo contrato nos trae a todos corriendo de aquí para allá, y a ustedes ya no digo nada… ser agentes de mi tío es no estar tranquilas ni un momento. Así que hoy nos vamos a tomar un día para los dos, después de comer nos iremos a recorrer el lago en una barca, y un paseo a caballo por los alrededores ¿te parece bien la idea?

Estupendo… ¡hace años que no monto y me encanta remar! sólo que no he traído bañador.

Bien claro te dije que lo que necesites se te dará, el hotel es de la familia así que tenemos todo en nuestras habitaciones, desde aquí nos iremos a la fiesta de la mansión y Mayra se encargó de mandar tu vestido. Así que deme la mano señorita que no deseo que otro la rapte y me deje sin su compañía el día de hoy.

Gracias Archie, tan galante siempre ¡eres tan especial que estoy feliz de que seas mi galán el día de hoy.

Archie la guio hacia su habitación junto a la suya, ahí estaba todo sobre la cama… un bañador, el gorro, el albornos, la toalla… Y su vestido colgado en el armario.

Y no sólo el día de hoy sino cuando me necesites Nerckka, ya sabes que para eso son los amigos – le dice Archie guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a su compañera – en diez minutos te espero afuera. Lo que falta de tu ropa está en el primer cajón.

Gracias Archie, no tardaré en salir.

Nada más cerrar la puerta se dirige a la cama para ver el bikini que le habían dejado… Ella nunca lo usaba… pero bueno será para que haya menos impedimentos para un buen masaje. Y Mayra me las va a pagar, ella sabía adonde venía, bueno seguro que Albert la amenazó… bueno date prisa ¡y a disfrutar! Una vez vestida y con su albornoz puesto se fue a ver que era la ropa del primer cajón… ya no sólo se le subieron los colores ahora estaba con la boca abierta, su ropa interior estaba toda ahí… ¡Archie! Una cosa es ser amigos y otra es ver esto. ¡Me va a oír! Salió de la habitación con el gorro y las llaves en la mano.

Ya estás lista preciosa, hoy seré la envidia de muchos… ya querrán ellos pasar el día de hoy con una chica como tú.

Deja la lisonja aun lado Archie ¿Quién guardó mi ropa?

Yo ¿algún problema, está mal doblada? Fui cuidadoso al acomodar todo. Mayra envió la maleta con Edwards, ya que le dije que nos iríamos desde aquí. No estarás molesta por…

Molesta no, pero avergonzada si.

No fue mi intención… yo

Bueno vamos, que esto no nos arruine el día.

Gracias, ven dame tu mano, no quiero que te pierdas…

Tragándose la vergüenza se fue con Archie al ascensor que llevaba directo a la piscina… dejaron sus albornoz en las perchas y se pusieron los gorros de baño… Nerckka no se atrevía a mirar a Archie pero era inevitable, si vestido Archie llamaba la atención con su bañador y su atlético cuerpo robaba las mirados de todas las chicas que estaban el la piscina… Su musculatura bien formada, su altura elevada mezclados con su elegancia natural lo hacían pasar por un perfecto modelo.

¡Vamos o quieres que te meta al agua en brazos! – le dice a Nerckka mientras le toma de la mano para entrar juntos al agua – el circuito comienza aquí y debes de pasar por todos los chorros de la piscina.

Y así lo hicieron, recorrieron toda la piscina… ambos se rían y disfrutaban al máximo, cansados un poco del agua, Archie le recomendó que se fueran a la sauna finlandesa, la más seca de todas. Las demás parejas no dejaban de observarlos parecían un apareja de enamorados celebrando su día ¡es que estaban disfrutando tanto!

La sauna era oscura aunque tenues toques de luces había en su interior, con su música ambiental de pájaros exóticos que hacían pensar que estabas en el amazonas, sus bancos de madera de teca absorbían todo el calor que daba el bracero, Nerckka estaba que se ahogaba dentro, Archie al ver su cara, se fue al bracero y vertió sobre él un poco de agua, para humedecer el ambiente.

Recuéstate en el banco sobre tu toalla y cierra los ojos un momento, es agradable.

No duraré mucho aquí, sabes este calor es para personas con reuma y a mi esto no me va.

Jajajajajaja me he dado cuenta, apoya tu cabeza en mis piernas para que no sientas tanto calor. Espero que luego no me salgas con que no aguantas la sauna de hielo.

Jajajajajajaja espero que no, sino, no me traerás más y me estoy divirtiendo mucho – Nerckka en un impulso se levantó para dar un beso en la cara a Archie en señal de agradecimiento por esa sorpresa tan linda que había preparado, pero justo es ese momento Archie pensando que se iba a levantar se movió para ayudarla y no supieron como el beso fue justo en los labios… ambos se quedaron mirando – No fue mi intención solo quería darte las gracias por este día…

Y a mi me encantó mi premio, aunque pienso que fue un poco corto - y sin darle tiempo a pensar la besó nuevamente – Ahora sí bonita, esto sí que fue un premio justo. Salgamos ahora de aquí por que nos estamos quemando de verdad – la tomó de la mano y al salir calló sobre ellos un cubo de agua fría, afuera estaba una de las chicas encargadas del área con una toalla seca y con un baso de agua para cada uno, le dice con una sonrisa.

Deben hidratarse mucho después de cada sauna, cuando terminen me avisan para llevarlos a la sección de masajes. Si desean más agua la tienen ahí.

Gracias – dicen ambos con riéndose la forma en que les calló en cubo de agua fría justo bajo sus cuerpos - veo que han cambiado el sistema, antes cada uno se hachaba el cubo de agua.

Si, pero no todos lo hacían por lo fría que está, así que ahora nadie tiene ninguna escusa… y no muchos se meten a ésta…

Ven Nerckka terminemos con las saunas que aún nos queda mucho.

Así que siguieron su ruta, las demás saunas con tantos vapores eran más agradables así que como había gente no estuvieron mucho tiempo… por fin llegaron a la zona de relax… en una hamaca con aromaterapia y música ambiental donde ambos estuvieron en silencio mucho tiempo.

¿Duermes?

No, estoy no sé… no estoy cansada me siento bien y esto me deja un poco aletargada…

Si, yo estoy igual… casi sin ganas de un masaje, estamos muy relajados.

¿Dónde iremos ahora?

No harán un masaje de chocolate o de vino si prefieres, y una limpieza de cutis… si quieres te pueden maquillar.

¡Esto costará una fortuna!

Para nosotros es gratis, ya sabes el tío es el dueño de esto y como nadie nos conoce entramos aquí con unos pases especiales que nos dan acceso a todas las secciones. Cuando quieras venir otra vez me avisas y nos escapamos, yo también me estoy divirtiendo mucho el día de hoy, y en cuanto al beso… bueno yo no soy un aprovechado pero fue bonito y espero que no te haya molestado, simplemente un premio como tú has dicho.

No estoy acostumbrada a dar esa clase de premios, pero no quiero que tengas problemas con Albert, ya sabes que tengo que contarle todo lo que hemos hecho hoy. Pero esto no se lo diré… será un secreto de los dos. Si.

Gracias, ya me estaba asustando… generalmente el tío no nos dice ni a mi hermano o a Anthony nada de lo que no debemos hacer, solo a Neil jajajaja que el pobre se aprovecha siempre que puede pero está bajo a amenaza del tío, me imagino que por eso lo mandó con Terry para que no haga locuras.

¡Neil y Terry! Jajajajajaja no puedo creer que Albert haya hecho semejante locura de unirlos.

Fue idea de Luisy… jajajajajaja creo que a ella le tocó una cita con Neil y desde ahí o queda excluido o lo mandan con guarda espaldas. Vamos que ya es la hora.

La mañana pasó rápido entre las sesiones que faltaban, así que se fueron al restaurante para almorzar… Archie era un buen anfitrión con un exquisito paladar. El menú era realmente especial, una entrada de una ensalada de jamón ibérico con nueces y pasas, unos pinchos de pulpo y langosta, para beber un albariño bien frio, Nerckka se quedó con los ojos como plato cuando vio que trían el plato principal, una enorme parrillada de marisco para dos… langosta, gambas, cangrejos, cigalas, mejillones almejas…

¡Archie como piensas que nos comeremos esto! Es una barbaridad, si ya no puedo más

Jajajaja Nerckka, el marisco no llena y menos así, además se ve mucho pero es todo cáscara, ya verás con las tenazas lo parte y te comes lo de dentro

Claro eso lo sé, recuerda las clases de la tía… por si tenemos que acompañar a Albert a alguna cena formal… pero nunca he visto tanto junto, las raciones son más normales. ¡Esto está exquisito!

Y prepárate que aún nos falta el postre… un exquisito soufflé Alaska especialidad de la casa.

Hoy no ceno y creo que mañana tampoco comeré. Gracias Archie, esto es un sueño para mi, cuando le cuente a las chicas, no se lo van a creer.

Y qué le dirás a mi tío.

Todo pero a grandes rasgos. Y sobre todo que fue maravilloso

El almuerzo terminó entre risas y anécdotas, recordando cosas que habían pasado Archie en otras citas, el se alegraba mucho de este cambio y poder elegir él el itinerario a seguir ya que este fue completamente a su gusto, después se fueron a dar un paseo en la barca… eso era tan romántico que ambos reían de cómo la gente los miraba, no eran la única pareja en el lago, pero Archie tenía una forma elegante y muy sincronizada de remar dejando una recta estela al pasar, el lago era tan cristalina que podías ver los peces sin forzarte.

Te ayudo un rato, no remo también como tú pero no nos vamos a hundir.

Toma, no te esfuerces mucho no hay que cansarse si no disfrutar, desde pequeños con Stear y Anthony solíamos hacer competencias de remo en Escocia. Y cambiando de tema ¿Bailarás conmigo esta noche verdad?

Según me contó Mayra el baile lo abrirán las seis parejas, luego podrás bailar con las demás.

¡Qué bien! Será una velada agradable, seguro que algunas hablaran de su experiencia.

Bueno, yo diré que lo pasé de maravilla y que nunca olvidaré este día. De nuevo muchas gracias, con la mitad de lo que has hecho el día de hoy hubiese sido suficiente.

Bueno hemos aprovechado bien el día y la idea era disfrutar y pasar un día inolvidable.

Para mi lo es sin lugar a dudas, creo que voy a despertar en cualquier momento.

Ahora remo yo, vamos a los establos que ya estarán preparados nuestros caballos, no quiero que se nos haga tarde, después tenemos prepararnos para la noche.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando dejaron los caballos y se fueron al hotel, ambos se fueron directo a sus habitaciones para arreglarse, a los pocos minutos de salir de la ducha llamaron a la puerta de Nerckka, era una de las estilistas que venia a ayudarla con el peinado y el maquillaje. ¡esto era un cuento de hadas! Se repetía Nerckka sin parar, parecía si fuese cenicienta y ahora su hada madrina con su varita mágica la estaba arreglando para ir al baile… aquella chica era una profesional, vio el traje y le arregló el cabello en un recogido para que luciera mejor el escote. Al verse al espejo no podía creer que esa era ella, parece que Archie más bien la trajo a una terapia de rejuvenecimiento…

Gracias, yo nunca hubiese podido hacer esto.

Es mi trabajo, el joven ya la espera. Le diré que pase.

Bueno señorita, ya sabía yo que hoy me van a quitar a mi pareja de baile, me alegro de haber reservado mi turno.

Jajajaja esto es obra tuya, y mi galán está bellísimo, a más de una le dará un infarto hoy, ya verás. ¿Ya está Edwards?

Si nos está esperando, yo ya bajé mi maleta dame la tuya y las llaves. Y nos vamos.

No tardaron más de media hora en llegar a la mansión. Todo estaba cubierto de rosas y ramos de flores… las luces en la terraza daban a entender que la cena sería ahí… una enorme mesa preparada para más de doscientos comensales y todas las Lovers muy elegantes para celebrar el día de san Valentín junto a su Príncipe y sus caballeros (y con un Duque que sirvió de comodín… o de guarda espaldas) Archie y Nerckka se presentaron radiantes ante Albert para anunciar su llegada.

¿Cómo han pasado el día chicos?

Muy bien tío, un día maravilloso.

Fue un día inolvidable, gracias Albert por esta oportunidad y por la maravillosa compañía de Archie, ha sido un excelente compañero.

¿Y qué han hecho?

¡Descansar! Bueno Archie me llevó al balneario, luego nos fuimos a almorzar y por la tarde a dar un paseo en barca y a caballo.

¿Sin más detalles? Bueno déjalo, no hace falta si lo han pasado bien de eso se trataba. Archie, luego hablamos tu y yo.

Si tío, ahora acompañaré a Nerckka a ver a las chicas.

¿no tendrás problemas?

No, además yo no me aproveché de nada tu simplemente me diste un premio y yo lo acepté…

Jajajajajaja eres un granuja lo sabías

Si, ven que las chicas están aquí. Pero antes tengo algo para ti – le dio una hermosa rosa se la dio a Nerckka y le dijo- feliz san Valentín, día del amor y de la amistad.

Fin.

Reto cumplido chicas, espero que les guste, y ya saben… los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores. Feliz san Valentín.


End file.
